fortyfourfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadcast 1
Broadcast #1 is the first video in the Clear Lakes 44 series. Summary The video shows an intro, set to music, with the logo "CLEAR LAKES 44. WE'RE ALWAYS WITH YOU". The video shows visible visual tearing and discoloration, and, mixed with the distorted sound, implies it was either recorded on an old video recorder, or that it was recorded on an old VHS tape. The video shows a few images of hallways and chairs in a rather normal looking resort, and shows two people leaving through the front entrance of the building. It then shows a man in a parking lot, with the screen under the effect of heavy visual distortion and odd audio beeps. The image cuts away to an image saying "DEPENDABLE RELIABLE". It shows the "44" logo again, then cuts to black. Nothing else can be discerned from the video. Transcript Provided by /u/l33tman24 on reddit.com/r/marblehornets 0:00 - 0:01 : Static, like an old VCR 0:01 - 0:04 : 'broadcast #1' in blocky text on a staticy blue background 0:05 - 0:07 : Bass guitar track, like from the 80s, plays as the Clear Lakes 44 logo fades in. 0:08 - 0:11 : What sounds like morse code starts up. The CL44 theme fades out, and the logo slides over to the right. The words "CLEAR" and "LAKES" fade in, overlaid on top of each other, before sliding vertically apart. 0:10 - 0:11 : The words "WE'RE ALWAYS WITH YOU" appear at the bottom of the screen. 0:12 - 0:14 : More VCR static. The morse code abruptly stops, with soft static replacing it. 0:15 - 0:18 : A black and white underwater shot of what appear to be leaves, floating on the surface of the water. The static gets softer, replaced with a high pitched ringing. 0:19 - 0:21 : Shot of a tiled hallway, possibly at night. There is a large black object obstructing the far left side of the screen, almost as if a camera was set down there. 0:22 - 0:24 : Shot of a possibly upstairs waiting room, with a leather (?) chair and table. Judging by the angle, the camera appears to be sat on the left arm rest of the other chair. Possible damage to the video is present, with darker pixels (the chair, the background hallway, and lighter pixels (pillar to the right of the chair) overlaid on top of the image. 0:25 - 0:27 : Possibly a security camera angle of two people walking down a tiled hall, different from 0:19, during the day time. It appears to be a college, as a sign in the upper middle is reversed to say 'technology degrees.' The image appears to be flipped horizontally and overlaid on top and to the left of itself, leaving transparent duplicates of the people walking down the hall. 0:28 - 0:35 : Shot of a man in a parking lot, pacing and potentially smoking (tim?). The image is overlaid with heavy distortion, including static and changing colors. Rhythmic beeps play in the background, possibly a very slowed down morse code from 0:08 - 0:11. 0:36 - 0:37 : The image abruptly cuts out, leaving static. 0:38 - 0:40 : The words "RELIABLE" and "DEPENDABLE" in black text and in front of a blue background, like from 0:01 - 0:04. 0:41 - 0:43 : The CL44 logo appears, in front of a darker blue background. It looks to either be distorted, or filmed in front of a television screen. 0:43 - 0:44 : Cut to black. 0:44 : End. Notes * This is the first video of the new series publicly posted to the Clear Lakes 44 | Marble Hornets channel. Category:Video Category:Broadcasts